(S)vetlana and (M)anitoba
by svetti
Summary: Svetlana and Manitoba are married, but they haven't spent time together lately. Svetlana always has to practice to get into the Olympics, and Manitoba is always exploring. When Manitoba has a dream, he thinks they can spice up their love life... But will Svetlana agree, and is it enough to save their marriage?


Svetlana sighed as she lay in her side of the bed. Part of her was so fatigued that she wanted to collapse and fall asleep. The other half of her wanted to be a good wife and wait for her husband to arrive back from his latest adventure. The gymnast tried to fight the urge to sleep, and as soon as she closed her eyes, her Australian lover had walked through the bedroom door. Svetlana jolted awake and smiled.

"Svetlana is so glad to be seeing you, da?" she mumbled sleepily. "She has been missing you so." The female yawned and closed her eyes out of exhaustion. The new training regimen for entering the Olympics was too much for her to handle.

Manitoba sighed. He knew she was tired, but he had never really had any contact with her anymore. It broke his heart to see her like this, but she needed to take care of herself as well. He sat on his side of the bed and took off his shoes. The explorer thought about things they could do with each other. "G'night, love," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

It wasn't long before Manitoba was in his attire for sleeping, as, he too, was tired from finding treasures. He had told himself that Svetlana was the best treasure, but he somehow wanted to prove it to her. He wanted to make her feel loved. Tomorrow was his day off, and Svetlana would more than likely call in sick to her personal trainer. Manitoba would romance her and give her their wildest fantasies.

With that thought in mind, he fell asleep.

He found himself bound to the bed. His eyes darted around the room, but he couldn't see anything due to the blindfold. Should he call out and see if anyone would answer? The more important question would have to do with whoever doing this and how dangerous said person was. Manitoba struggled like hell to get away before the attacker came into the room. He couldn't move, and he didn't know what was happening. Even though he was kind of used to this, the atmosphere was different.

"Bad boy," a female said. "I should have taught you better, da?"

Svetlana? The attacker was Svetlana? This was something that was highly unexpected. He was too shocked to say anything. Maybe it was best if he kept quiet and only spoke at her command. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. Manitoba swallowed nervously.

"Svetlana is needing to punish you." Her voice was closer than before, and suddenly, the male could feel her hot breath upon his neck. She was starting to kiss his jaw… Then he felt the kisses trailing down to his neck, then to his chest, and then to his stomach…

"Babe, what are ya doin'?" Manitoba's eyes were bulging, but his wife couldn't see that. The blindfold was still on. It bothered him, but she probably found it fun.

"Shh."

But Manitoba couldn't be quiet. In a matter of moments, he struggled against the restraints, and he moaned her name louder each time. He could feel his cheeks burning, and he wanted to do things to her. He wanted to reciprocate his feelings for her in a physical manner, but he couldn't. For once, he was the hunted, and Svetlana was the hunter.

Why did he like the feeling of this so much? The need to be dominated was a secret craving of his. How did she know that he liked all of this? The biting, the scratching; it all turned him on.

"Yeah… Oh yeah," he grunted.

Svetlana hit her lover with a pillow. "Svetlana is trying to sleep. Manitoba needs to shut up now, da? Da."

Manitoba snorted and awoke from his slumber. "Wha? Whaddaya mean I need t'be quiet?" He rubbed one of his eyes and sat up.

"Svetlana heard you making weird noises. It was funny to Svetlana, but Svetlana is also tired." She grinned and giggled a little. "What was Manitoba dreaming about?"

Manitoba was blushing. "Uh… Sleep tight, my lil' koala," he quickly replied.

Truth be told, Svetlana knew exactly what he was dreaming about. She sighed a little. Was that all that was on his mind? It made her feel a little empty inside, like she was nothing but a toy for him to play with. She was going to teach him a lesson or two. Just wait until tomorrow.


End file.
